Surfboards are normally provided with a leash which is intended to prevent the loss of a surfboard when it becomes separated from a surfer using the surfboard. The leash is a predetermined length of cable which is attached at one end to the surfboard, and has a cuff at the other end for fastening around the ankle of a user. More recently, it has been suggested to provide retractable leashes. However, they have an inherent disadvantage due to the need to alter the design of the surfboard so as to enable their installation.
Among known art are US Patent Publication No. 2011/0312232 to Starck et al, and the following US Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,492 to Carlini, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,979 to Stewart, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,141 to Lin.